


and with every passing hour, i'm so glad I left my tower

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how long are you staying?”</p><p>    “I don’t know. I promised Steve I’d at least come this far. I don’t even know what I’m doing here.”</p><p>    “Seeing the world, doing things for yourself for a change.”</p><p>    “Now you sound like Steve.”</p><p>    “Ew, gross, no.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and with every passing hour, i'm so glad I left my tower

“So how long are you staying?”

“I don’t know. I promised Steve I’d at least come this far. I don’t even know what I’m doing here.”

“Seeing the world, doing things for yourself for a change.”

“Now you sound like Steve.”

“Ew, gross, no.”

“Truth hurts.”

“Blow me Zhuly.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Fine, fine. So you really don’t have any plans?”

“I said I don’t know what I’m doing here, I didn’t say I didn’t know what I wanted to do. I’m gonna get a car, take a road trip.”

“Word of advice: avoid the deep South. Wouldn’t want you to have to squeal like a pig.”

“You’re crazy. Bugfuck crazy.”

“Love you too little brother.”

“Love you more.”

“Love you most.”


End file.
